


A True Patriot

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-05
Updated: 2006-03-05
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: The beginning of a hot night. (08/01/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: There is a suggestion of the American flag being used for a purpose other than flying. No offense intended.  
  
While perusing the Plot Bunnies page at WWOMB, I ran across a section titled "5 MINUTE IMPROV." I saw the 5 Minute Challenge using the following words: chocolate, jockstrap, cowboy boots, Kate Smith, Country Club.  
  
The image of Trip decked out only in the jockstrap, cowboy boots and a cowboy hat wouldn't leave my mind until I wrote something. BTW, this took 5 minutes + 70 minutes more.  


* * *

Malcolm Reed finished wrapping the box of chocolate candies in dark blue paper with gold stars and silver moons on it. One last touch, he thought, as he attached the gold and silver curly ribbons on the front of the package. That's very pretty! he thought to himself, as he admired his handiwork.

He turned around, and took a quick look at his outfit in the mirror on the wall next to his bed. It was a very nice outfit, composed of a dark red shirt, black jeans and casual lace up oxfords. Mmm, he smiled at himself in the mirror. _Trip always likes this shirt; it'll get him hot. Not that he needed help in that department, mind you._

With a little skip in his step, Malcolm walked out of his quarters to Trip's. Keying the door code, he stepped inside. A blast of music creating a horrendous racket hit him square in the face, and he clamped his hands on his ears. He walked into the room and found Trip, resplendent in nothing but a jock strap, cowboy boots and cowboy hat, arms spread out, singing loudly for the entire world to hear. He saw Malcolm and stopped, then dashed over to the computer console on his desk and shut off the noise.

"That was probably the most obnoxious thing I've ever heard, Trip! Who was singing? Or should I say, who was caterwauling?"

"Obnoxious? Caterwauling? That, my dear Malcolm, is none other than Kate Smith, singing "God Bless America."

Malcolm smirked, his lustful gaze slowly going over every inch of Trip's near naked physique. "Is that what a true patriot wears when singing the national anthem?"

Trip smiled and walked up to him slowly. "Of course, darlin'. If "The Star Spangled Banner" were still the national anthem, then I'd be wearin' a flag wrapped around my hips." Trip licked his lips suggestively.

Malcolm brought the gift up into Trip's field of vision. "This is for you, love. Happy Fourth of July."

"A gift! Thanks, darlin'!" Trip grabbed the present and proceeded to rip off the paper, as delighted as a kid at Christmas.

Malcolm backed up a little ways to watch as his lover tore open the paper, flinging it to the side. A very strange thought suddenly occurred to Malcolm and he started laughing. He had no idea why this particular image came into his mind just then; but he went with it anyway.

Trip, meanwhile, had opened the box and was looking over the candies with a gleam in his eye. He looked up at Malcolm, and what he saw brought a smile to his face. He loved to see Malcolm laugh-he had such a sexy laugh. He could feel himself getting hard under the cup.

"What is it? What's so funny?"

"I just had the strangest image come into my mind as I was watching you unwrap the package. I was wondering what my father would say if he saw you in that getup! He'd no doubt complain to his cronies at the Country Club that his son was dating the biggest American poof on earth!"

Trip slowly turned around, all the while undulating his hips. When his back was to Malcolm he slowed the undulations, rubbing his hands over his almost bare ass. Malcolm felt himself harden immediately. He went over to Trip and put his hands around his hips, rubbing his still-clothed member against the cleft in Trip's ass. He licked and sucked Trip's right shoulder blade.

Whispering softly, he said, "I don't care what my father says. America's done a wonderful thing for me—it created you."


End file.
